Overwatch: Reunited
by zransky
Summary: When the old members of Overwatch go to Winston's workshop in Watchpoint Gibraltar, they are met with a surprise when a Talon army arrives at their doorstep.


Torbjörn stood in front of the entrance to Winston's lab in Watchpoint Gibraltar, making sure to keep quiet. He moved to the right, hearing a loud creaking metal sound behind him. He flung himself around to see the Bastion unit attempt to hide behind a crate. Torbjörn approached the box, the Bastion hanging its head. He placed his hand on the Bastion, causing it to raise its head like a puppy.

"You need to stay out here and out of sight," Torbjörn instructed the unit.

Bastion lumbered towards another pile of crates, falling against them. It made a loud thud, which caused Torbjörn to jump in place. The Bastion made a sound which Torbjörn couldn't make out, but he didn't care. Behind him, he heard a loud fwoosh sound. Metal clanked on the ground, as Pharah landed on the ground beside Torbjörn.

"Torbjörn I haven't seen you in forever!" Pharah yelled while pulling off her helmet.

"Fareeha you've gotten so big," Torbjörn told her.

"I can't say the same for you."

Torbjörn gave Pharah a light punch, before the door in front of them opened. Winston stepped outside, sporting a red tie. Winston greeted the two before escorting the two inside. In the center of the room was a long table, which multiple people sat.

"You can put your armor over there Fareeha," Winston told her.

Pharah put her armor in the corner of the room beside Reinhardt and Brigitte's armor. Genji sat at the table with Zenyatta and the two had been chatting with Mercy. Mcree rested his boots on the table, letting out a light snore. Mei spent most of her time talking to Tracer and Emily about her time in Antarctica. Reinhart chugged a large beer mug while Brigitte tinkered with a small device. Pharah sat beside Reinhardt and Brigitte and began to regale stories from their past.

"So Genji you haven't introduced me to your friend." Mercy said.

"This is Zenyatta...he's helped me a lot," Genji explained, not keeping consistent eye contact.

"He brought you chocolates." Zenyatta hummed.

"Oh, how sweet." Mercy said.

"They're Swiss, just the way you like them," Genji whispered, handing them to Mercy.

Mercy jumped in her seat when the entire table shook. Reinhardt slammed his fist against the table while releasing a burst of thunderous laughter. His laughter was loud enough to even wake Mcree. Torbjörn tired to keep his composure but kept finding himself giddy with laughter. Pharah and Brigitte exchanged fighting techniques, attempting to talk over Reinhardt's laughter.

Winston sat at the end of the table, joining in Tracer's conversation.

"Winston thanks for putting this all together." She said, patting him on the back.

"This is what I've always wanted, all of us to be here together. Only if Jack, Ana, and Gabriel could've been here." Winston told her.

"I miss em to big guy."

"I wish could've met them," Mei told them.

"But, we're all here together and I'm thankful for that." Winston smiled.

"It's really weird being around you all, I'm just a normal person and you all help save our world," Emily told Winston.

Mcree slung his arm around Winston, dangling on his body.

"Hey, Winston when you bringing out the food?" Mcree asked half awake.

"It should be soon, Athena is finishing up." He explained.

"Athena how much longer until the food is ready?" Winston asked.

There was nothing but silence.

"That's weird, usually she answers immediately. Athena?!" Winston called.

"Angela, do you ever miss the days of Overwatch?" Genji asked her.

"Occasionally, but Overwatch was shut down for a reason." She responded while carefully selecting which chocolate she wanted.

Mercy handed one to Genji, who placed it on the table for the time being. She offered one to Zenyatta, but he politely declined.

"After the whole fiasco at the Swiss headquarters, the public couldn't trust us anymore and don't even get me started on Blackwatch." Mercy told him.

"I am not like the rest of them," Genji explained.

"I know, but the public doesn't know that."

Zenyatta floated towards Tracer, giving her a wave and hello.

"Hello," Zenyatta said.

"Hiya," Tracer responded.

"My name is Zenyatta."

"Tracer, nice to meet you."

"Tracer I saw what you did in King's Row, I thank you for trying to saw my brother Mondattas life."

"I still wish I could've done more."

"There is nothing to regret you did what you could and you should be content knowing you did what was right."

"Thanks love."

"I still can't believe Overwatch is gone. What did you do after it was shut down?" Mei asked Winston.

"I've mainly stayed here, but Talon has been after me," Winston explained, still trying to get Athena's attention.

"Winston, can I show you something?"

"Of course."

"Snowball bring my blaster."

Snowball hovered towards Mei, the blaster dangling below him.

"It's an Endothermic Blaster capable of creating ice from water in a matter of seconds."

"Something isn't right."

"I know it's still got some kinks..."

"No, no. Somethings wrong with Athena."

"Remember in King's Row when I crushed that giant exploding ball against a wall. I was afraid it was going to explode in my face." Reinhardt told Torbjörn.

"You had it under control," Torbjörn responded.

"You didn't have that payload uncontrol."

"And where was your input on how to fix it?"

"I was more worried about Tracer, didn't want her to get herself killed."

"I got all your letters you know." Mercy told Genji.

"Why did you never write back?" He asked.

"I've been busy lately, but I meant to write back."

"What did you think?"

The two's conversation was interrupted when the power shut off. The entire building grew dark and silence filled the air. Winston swung himself upstairs and Torbjörn quickly followed. Winston began to type on the computer but soon stopped. Torbjörn looked on the computer, only to notice a large purple skull covering the screen.

"Who did this?" Torbjörn asked.

"I think I have an idea," Winston said as a loud sound went off behind him.

He swung his arms around, attempting to hit whatever was behind him. Sombra backed away from his swing, as she began to unload into Winston. Winston covered his face with his arm, slowly moving towards her. Then Winston leaped, punching Sombra through the glass. She smashed into the table, causing even Reinhardt to jump. Winston leaped from above, landing beside Sombra. Tracer blinked into an adjacent room and returned battle ready. She held her blasters to Sombras head, but Sombra didn't seem to mind.

"What are you doing here?" Winston roared.

"Just a little scouting." Sombra nodded, before tapping Tracer's blaster.

Tracer attempted to fire, but her guns jammed. Sombra rolled across the table, landing on her feet. She took a fighting stance, shooting at Mercy. Mercy ducked under the table, causing Genji to spring into action. Reinhardt quickly rushed for his hammer, Brigitte at his side. Genji leaped at Sombra, but Sombra simply tapped him. Genji collapsed to the ground, his body stiffening up. Sombra went to shot Genji but stopped when she felt the cold tip of a barrel on side of her head. Sombra flung herself around, attempting to hit Mcree, but he was faster. He punched Sombra in the face knocking her to the floor.

"I don't like hitting ladies, but I'll make an exception for you," Mcree told her.

Sombra stood up, unworried about Mcree.

"Sombra get out of there!" A voice hissed from her ear.

"Reaper!" Winston yelled.

Reinhardt swung his hammer, but Sombra vanished with a flash of purple light. Reinhardt's hammer smashed into the wall, sending debris flying. Zenyatta helped Genji, who had begun to regain control of his body. Tracer fired her blasters, which had suddenly begun working again.

"Everyone come here!" Pharah screamed.

The group rushed upstairs, approaching Pharah who stood by the large window overlooking Watchpoint Gibraltar. A gigantic army of Talon soldiers stood outside information, with Reaper, Doomfist, and Moria standing over them. Pharah spotted Widowmaker in corner of her eyes trying to find a sniping position. Sombra appeared beside Reaper and began speaking with him.

"What do we do?" Tracer asked.

"We fight," Winston told her.

Reinhardt rushed down the stairs, Brigitte following quick behind. Mcree spun his revolver, while Genji prepared his shurikens. Pharah threw on her armor, while Brigitte finished tinkering with her shield. Torbjörn entered a closet pulling out his old armor and a hunk of metal he called his turret.

"Winston I don't want to fight, I don't want to hurt anyone," Mei explained.

"Okay, just watch our backs," Winston asked of her.

"Must violence always be the solution?" Mercy asked as she equipped her armor.

She tapped the tip of her staff, taking a deep breath. Winston threw on his armor last and the group made their way outside. The door opened and the group was greeted to Bastion standing in front of them shaking. Reinhardt readied himself, but Torbjörn stopped him.

"He's with me, I've been...taking care of him," Torbjörn explained.

"One slip up and he'll be a pile of bolts," Reinhardt told him.

"Bastion we need your help. Those people over there are bad,. We're your friends and they want to hurt us. So uh, shoot em." Torbjörn instructed Bastion.

Bastion quickly turned into sentry mode as soon as instructed. Genji stood in front of Mercy, keeping on eye on Widowmaker. The Talon army stood still, waiting for the group to make a move. The silence was filled by a bullet firing from Widowmaker's gun. Genji quickly unsheathed his blade, deflected the bullet back at her. Widowmaker speedily ducked as the bullet crashed into the wall.

"I am Reinhardt!" Reinhardt screamed as he charged into the army.

"Rally to me!" Brigitte yelled, charging after Reinhardt.

Genji dashed into the air screaming. " Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!"

Bastion began to fire into the crowd, as the Talon soldiers returned fire. Torbjörn dropped a turret on the ground, before firing randomly into the crowd. Winston looked up at Reaper, who lumbered away behind a wall. Tracer tapped Winston's back when the Talon soldiers began throwing round disks at the ground. Genji dived towards the ground, his blade going cleanly through a soldier's chest. The soldier pushed the blade out, knocking Genji backward. Genji slashed at a large group of men, but they kept taking the hits.

"Mei can you shoot that disk in the air!?" Tracer asked.

"I'll try my best," Mei said, squinting her eye and firing.

An icicle pierced the shell of the disk, causing smoke to rush out the side. Mei shot once again, this one snapping the disk into bits. Genji sliced again, causing the men to fall. He looked up at Winston and Tracer, they could tell he was already tired.

"Mei I need you to fire at those disks, they're keeping the soldiers alive." Tracer demanded.

"You got it," Mei answered.

Tracer zipped forward, jumping ten feet into the air. She zipped downwards, landing beside Genji. Genji nodded at her, before dashing into another crowd. Mei's eyes followed him, shooting whatever disk he was under. Mei's eyes widened when she saw Sombra appear from the shadows.

"Winston that girls back!" Mei yelled.

"I'm on it!" Winston yelled, jumping fifty feet into the air.

Winston smashed into the ground, sending a few soldiers to the ground. He dropped a bubble over the two, zapping any soldiers that dared to come any closer.

"Winston my armor is damaged, I don't think I can keep going." He told him.

"Get back to Mercy and Torbjörn, I'll take it from here," Winston instructed him.

Genji nodded before dashing back towards Mercy. Sombra appeared behind Winston, tapping his shoulder. Winston's gun immediately stopped working and he was unable to jump. Winston smacked Sombra, sending her into the wall. She groaned, collapsing to the ground. Talon soldiers quickly moved in, but Winston let out an ungodly roar. It caused them to back away for a few seconds, but they continued their approach.

Reinhardt barrelled through soldiers, sending them into the air. Brigitte followed behind, picking off the stragglers. Reinhardt stopped in the dead center of the army, causing a smile to cover his face. Reinhardt raised his hammer, before sending it crashing towards the earth. Around twenty men crashed to the ground, giving Reinhardt enough time to hurl a fire strike at them. Brigitte covered Reinhardt's back, but her flail wasn't as useful as a giant hammer.

"Brigitte duck!" Rein shouted.

Brigitte threw herself to the ground, waiting for Reinhardt's next move. Reinhardt quickly spun in a circle, smacking anyone in a five-meter radius. Finally, Reinhardt lost control of the hammer and it went flying into a nearby wall. Without his hammer Reinhardt quickly began punching soldiers with his fists, laughing the entire time. Then Reinhardt felt something pound the side of his armor, sending him into a wall.

Reinhardt pushed himself up, readying himself for the next fight. Doomfist stood ten feet from him. Reinhardt watched as Brigitte was slowly overwhelmed by soldiers. Doomfist flew forward until a large burst of energy hit him. Doomfist skipped along the ground, giving enough time for Pharah to come to Reinhardt's side.

"I think you lost something," Pharah told Reinhardt, throwing him his hammer.

"It's good to be fighting alongside you Fareeha, your mother would be proud."

Pharah gave him a smile, before blasting back into the sky.

"Akande is down! Widowmaker are you going to do something or just sit there!?" Reaper barked.

"Patience," Widowmaker responded.

Reaper scoffed, turning to Moria.

"I think it's time we do something," Reaper told her.

"Give me a heavy assault," Moria said, tapping her ear.

"One heavy assault coming right up," Maximillion informed her.

Moria grinned when she saw the heavy assault crash into the ground. But her attention shifted when she heard the sounds of heavy boots. She quickly faded, watching a bullet fly past her last position. Moria kicked Mcree in the knee, sending him to the ground. His revolver clacked against the ground, but that didn't stop him from getting back up. Mcree smiled, spitting on the ground in front of Moria. Moria looked at him in disgust, but she waited patiently for his next move.

"Not even a hello to your old friend?" Mcree smiled.

"Time hasn't treated you well Jesse." Moria scoffed.

"I think I look quite alright."

Genji sat on a crate, as Mercy examined his back. She held a screwdriver between her teeth while poking around in Genji's back.

"Torbjörn I need a flathead." Mercy requested.

Torbjörn handed her a flathead, before grunting at the destruction of his turret.

"Thank you, Angela, I'm glad you're watching my back." Genji joked.

"Genji you need to be more careful out there," Angela informed him.

"It would be fine if it weren't for those disks, it's like my sword doesn't work."

"I suspect they're immortality fields, I've seen them before. But they are highly experimental."

"Not one of those again."

Genji watched the heavy assault firing at Winston's bubble. The heavy assault knocked away it's own troops to try to get closer to the bubble.

"I remember those, not too fond of them. Now you get back out there." Mercy told Genji, slapping him on the back.

Genji dashed to the top of the building, sprinting to an unknown destination.

Sombra looked behind Winston, before hastefully translocating away. Winston turned around to only get slapped by a heavy assault. Winston crashed against the ground, the heavy assault winding up its guns.

"Hey, over here!" Tracer shouted, shooting the heavy assault in the back.

The heavy assault ignored Tracer, instead of going for Winston. Winston gritted his teeth when he saw an assassin appeared on the wall above him. The assassin teleported away, but Winston still was left with the heavy assault. Winston casually put away his glasses, before roaring. He punched the heavy assault, sending it to the ground. Winston leaped through the air, crashing into a group of Talon soldiers. He knocked them away, freeing Brigitte. Brigitte took in multiple deep breaths, before giving Winston a thumbs up. Reaper stared down at Winston and let out a sigh.

Mcree felt the energy draining from his body, as Moria used her biotic grasp on him. His body grew weak as Moria drew closer. He pounded his fist against the ground, attempting to call up a spec of energy. Before he knew it Moria had been knocked to the ground, only for Genji to take her place. Genji quickly helped Mcree up while handing him his revolver.

"I had that under control." Mcree smiled, elbowing Genji.

"Clearly," Genji remarked.

Moria stepped back up, Reaper coming to her aid.

"It's real funny what time will do to people. Who knew after killing all of those Talons guys you'd join em Moria."

"Enough talk!" Reaper shouted, firing.

Mcree rolled out of the way, while Genji deflected. Moria threw an orb, which bounced around the corner and towards Mcree. Genji leaped onto a higher building, jumping at Reaper. Reaper wraith, letting Genji fall straight through him. Genji spun in place, slashing Reaper's back. Reaper lurched forward, before firing at Genji.

The explosion of Winston's workshop sent everyone into a panic, especially Tracer. Tracer zipped through the crowds, stopping beside Torbjörn and Bastion. Bastion maintained fire, will Torbjörn constructed a new turret. Tracer sprinted inside, ducking under a large support beam. A fire consumed the building, making it harder for Tracer to maneuver. Emily laid unconscious in Winston's server room.

Tracer picked her up, looking back into the building. She reminisced on the time she had spent there with Winston and Emily. Tracer shook her head, throwing herself and Emily out of the building. Tracer landed beside Mercy, laying Emily on the ground.

"Angela, can you help her?" Tracer asked.

Mercy gritted her teeth while rubbing her neck.

"This is gonna be hard, but I can do it." Mercy explained.

"I'll back Emily," Tracer told her, running her hand along Emily's cheek.

Tracer jumped back into the battle, landing beside Reinhardt. Tracer looked around nervously when the heavy assault pushed itself back up.

"Tracer I need your help!" Reinhardt told her.

"With what?" Tracer asked.

"I've got a plan."

A Talon soldier rushed into an adjacent building, throwing himself onto an empty desk. The soldier removed his helmet, dropping it on the floor. The soldier stared at it, before kicking it at the wall.

"Does something trouble you?" Zenyatta asked, who floated in the corner of the room.

"Who are you?" The soldier asked.

"Zenyatta and you?"

"Baptise."

"Nice to meet you, soldier."

"Nice to meet you robot."

"What's on your mind?"

"I can't do this, it doesn't feel right. I thought joining Talon would be good for me. I get paid well and all, but it doesn't feel morally right."

"My child the road to peace is paved through many hardships. The struggle is finding inner peace. Do you feel right doing what you're doing?"

"No, no I don't. What would my parents think of me now?"

"Do not think of what others think of you. What do you think about yourself is the real question."

"You're right."

Widowmaker aimed down her scoped, she got the tingling sensation she got when she killed Mondatta. She had her eye on Pharah and her shot was ready. She pulled the trigger right as Pharah shot into the sky. Widowmaker scoffed when the bullet clipped her boot, but then quickly smiled. Pharah began to lose control, plummeting towards the ground. Pharah crashed to the ground beside Widowmaker, who had already prepared the killing blow.

Pharah laid on the ground, trying to make out her surroundings. Her suit's power had shut off, leaving her in a pile of metal. She tried to move her right arm, but quickly realized it was broken. Then her helmet was forcefully removed from her head and tossed aside. Widowmaker aimed her sniper rifle at Pharah's head, a smile covering her face.

"Like mother like daughter." Widowmaker smiled.

Widowmaker was quickly silenced when the butt of a gun was slammed against her head, She collapsed to the ground out cold. Ana stood above her daughter, along with Soldier 76. Ana hugged her daughter, who had tears forming in her eyes. Soldier 76 quickly began shooting into the Talon army, catching the attention of Reaper.

"I thought you died, mom." Pharah cried.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell, I love you," Ana told her daughter.

"I love you too, but I need you to get this armor of me."

Ana nodded, prying the armor off Pharah. Pharah groaned, noticing the large chunk of metal lodged in her leg. Ana tended to her wounds, while Soldier 76 held their position.

"No more fighting for you, you need your rest," Ana told her.

"You grounding me?" Pharah smiled.

Reaper appeared beside Soldier, grabbing his arm. Soldier tried to fire, but Reaper had pushed the barrel towards the ground. Ana went to help but Reaper wraithed out of the way, pushing Ana against the wall. Reaper wrapped his arms around Soldier's neck, causing Soldier's face to turn blue. Soldier 76 looked to Ana, nodding. Ana nodded back, before kicking Reaper and Soldier off the building.

The heavy assault fired blindly into the distance, before noticing Reinhardt barrelling towards him. Inches from the heavy assault Tracer leaped off Reinhardt's back, doing a flip through the air. She stuck a pulse bomb to the heavy assaults back, before recalling away. The explosion incapacitated the heavy assault for a few seconds, but it quickly recovered. Reinhardt uppercutted the heavy assault with his hammer, sending it stumbling backward.

He smacked it's side, causing it to stumble. All the while Tracer had been shooting it in the back. Soon enough icicles began to pelt the heavy assault. Brigitte appeared shield bashing the heavy assault, sending it to its knees. Reinhardt hit it one more time before it collapsed dead. Then from the sky came a dropship, with troops grappling down.

Torbjörn pointed towards the dropship and Bastion focused his attention on it. He took out one of the main thrusters, causing the ship to spin out of control. It crashed into the bridge, causing rubble to rain from the sky. The crashing of the ship took out a small portion of the army, but it seemed to never stop.

Mercy had kept her eye on the assassin, who had been teleporting around. Besides that, it hadn't been doing anything until it dropped to the ground. It sprinted past Winston, who was caught off guard. Reinhardt tried to swing at it, but she was to fast. The assassin leaped onto Mercy, slashing into her skin. She screamed in pain, but after a few seconds, the wounds didn't grow any worse. Mercy watched the assassin be kicked off her before it teleported away. Baptise helped Mercy up, who looked at him confused.

"Who are you?" Mercy asked, grabbing her wounds.

"Baptise and I'm here to help."

Genji jumped through the air, trying to avoid Moria's biotic grasp. She had somewhat managed to avoid both Genji and Mcree, but they had begun gaining ground. Moria tapped her ear and Genji watched the assassin teleport closer and closer. The assassin leaped through the air, before sprinting across the ground. Genji dashed her legs, causing her to trip and skid across the ground. Mcree took the chance and shot the assassin in the head, she didn't move again.

Mcree yelped when Doomfist punched him across the rooftop. Doomfist grabbed Genji, slamming him into the ground. Winston jumped through the air, knocking Moria aside. Doomfist backed up, eyeing his opponent. Winston lunged at Doomfist, who casually moved out of the way. Doomfist punched Winston, a spike going into Winston's back. Winston groaned, punching Doomfist. Doomfist dodged it, watching Winston ready his Tesla cannon. Doomfist jumped towards him, grabbing the canon.

Doomfist hurled it towards Winston's burning workshop, watching the monkey groan in pain. Winston quickly leaped at Doomfist, but he punched Winston in the chest. Winston flew off the edge of the building, slamming into the pavement below. Doomfist landed beside him, looking disappointed that his foe wasn't putting up a worthy fight. Winston grabbed his chest, noticing the blood pooling in his hand.

Doomfist went to punch Winston, but Winston managed to avoid the hit. During the punch, Winston managed to grab hold of Doomfist's robotic arm. As soon as Doomfist stopped moving Winston broke the arm in two, causing Doomfist to howl in pain. Moria quickly came to his aid, while Winston grabbed the remains of the gauntlet. He made his way towards his workshop but collapsed.

Soldier punched Reaper, who had begun to stop dodging the punches and just started taking the hits. Soldier 76 went for his gun but noticed it was still with Ana. Soldier grabbed one of Reaper's shotguns and shot Reaper in the chest, doing this gave Reaper the perfect time to do the same. The two collapsed on the ground, dropping the shotguns.

"I'll never stop trying to kill you!" Reaper exclaimed.

"Neither will I." Soldier told him.

"We'll come back stronger."

"I'll make sure to do the same."

Soldier began to crawl away, but Reaper didn't care. He waited for his troops to assist him, feeling too tired to chase after Morison. Sombra appeared in front of Reaper, helping him up. She watched Reinhardt and Brigitte destroy their troops, while Bastion and Torbjörn's gunpower ripped them apart. Reaper scoffed when he saw Baptise helping the Bastion unit, but was too tired to care.

"We're retreating Gabriel, we need to leave. A dropship is coming for us and the remaining troops." Sombra explained.

"I told you not to call me that." Reaper groaned.

Sombra helped escort Reaper through the building ignoring the robotic Buddhist in the corner. They waited by the cliff with Akande and Moria, while the army helped their position.

"Where's Lacroix?" Reaper asked.

"She's comprised," Sombra explained.

Reaper took the time to examine Doomfist's destroyed gauntlet. The dropship landed and the four quickly entered, while troops pushed and shoved to get inside. The dropship begun its take off, as Reinhardt sprinted towards the edge of the cliff. He hurled his hammer at the ship, causing it to sway in the air. But the ship flew off into the distance, while Reinhardt's hammer plunged into the sea.

Tracer slowly approached Winston, who was laying on the ground. Blood had begun to pool around him and his breathing began to slow. Mercy and Genji were the first to arrive, but quickly everyone surrounded Winston. Tracer looked to Mercy, who only shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. She hugged Genji and looked away. Reinhardt lowered his head and Brigitte began to tear up. Torbjörn's stood with his daughter, trying to hold back his tears.

Ana and Soldier approached Winston, Ana holding her hand out towards her. Winston rolled his head over, looking at the two. Soldier pulled off his mask, dropping it on the ground. Winston smiled.

"It's so good to see you all together. I've missed you, Ana and Jack." Winston groaned.

"We've missed you too." Soldier told him.

"Did we do it?"

"We did," Tracer told him.

"Good. Remember never accept the world as it appears to be dare to see it for what it could be."

"We will, Winston. We will." Tracer smiled, her lip trembling.

Winston smiled closing his eyes, then his breathing stopped.


End file.
